


Sound Track Moments

by Adores_the_Archer_of_Badassery



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adores_the_Archer_of_Badassery/pseuds/Adores_the_Archer_of_Badassery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odds and ends, some longer, some shorter, all inspired by songs from my I-Pod as I work to find my voice once more.  All of the moments will revolve around Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.  Some are sad, some are sweet and some are just pure smut because really why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Vibrations

Good Vibrations

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it’s all borrowed.

Yeah  
Can you feel it baby  
I can too  
Come on swing it  
Come on swing it  
Come on swing it  
Come on swing it  
1 2 3 now we come to the pay off  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
It's such a good vibration  
It's such a sweet sensation  
Good Vibrations – Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch – Music For the People - 1991

 

Oliver couldn’t stop the sigh of relief as he stepped inside his penthouse for the first time in over a week. He shut and locked the door then set the alarm before dropping his bag on the sofa. He rolled his neck in an effort to relieve the tension that seemed permanently lodged there. He was thrilled that he was once again in charge of his company, but the role of CEO often left him more exhausted then his antics as the Arrow. He loosened the tie around his neck and went in search of Felicity. After a week spent with the sharks of the corporate world, Oliver was more than ready to spend time making love to his love in their bed. Seven days, seven long freaking days that’s how long he’d gone without…..well without a woman anyway. That didn’t mean he didn’t jerk off in the shower while images of his woman had run through his mind.

While he had been offered plenty of opportunity to get laid, Oliver wasn’t about to screw up a good thing by cheating on Felicity. So when she couldn’t travel with him he settled for reacquainting himself with his hand….sometimes he felt like he was back in middle school all over again but he knew that he loved Felicity, really loved her and that meant dealing with the good and the bad.

Oliver had been trying to get her to travel with him but she was deadest against it, although everyone at QC was aware of their relationship, Felicity felt it was unprofessional to flaunt it. He’d tried to explain that he didn’t see it that way but she refused to budge on the subject. Damn hardheaded woman he thought to himself although a smile played across his full mouth.

He walked around the lower level looking for her and frowned when he couldn’t find her. He climbed the steps and heard a soft moan coming from the direction of their bedroom. “What the fuck,” he muttered. He moved a little quicker and stepped inside the open door.

Felicity lay on their bed wearing only one of his tee shirts. It was pushed up as she tweaked and rolled her own nipples with one hand. The other was driving the vibrator that was buried between her thighs. She ruthlessly thrust the rubber cock in and out of her creamy slit all the while moaning his name.

He crossed the room and knelt between her open thighs on the bed. He took the nipple that she wasn’t currently playing with in his mouth. Nipped carefully with his teeth, laved it tenderly with his tongue then suckled it gently. Her eyes flew open to meet his, “Olll….iver ….what are you doing here?”

He raised one eyebrow at her and smirked, “I live here, remember.”

She was too far gone to respond, he could tell she was close to exploding around her toy. He leaned back as she continued to fuck herself with her toy, his own cock so hard he thought it might burst right through the zipper on his jeans. Deciding to get in on the action he lowered his head to capture her swollen clit between his lips as she drove herself higher and higher. “Oliver, oh God, Oliver,” she whimpered as she writhed on the bed.

“Feels good doesn’t it baby? I bet I can make it even better.”

Their eyes locked as he stood to rid himself of his clothing. He opened their bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube that they kept there. “Roll on to your side for me baby girl,” he demanded roughly.

Felicity complied even as she continued her wild ride on her favorite vibrator. Oliver poured some of the sweet scented oil on his fingers then pressed them between the cheeks of her sweet ass until he reached her tight rear entrance. He pushed one finger deep inside her and crooked it carefully lubing her up. Then he added another finger to stretch her, he wanted to make sure she was ready for him.

Felicity groaned and thrust back against his fingers, “God, Oliver. Don’t make me wait anymore.”

Oliver grinned then replaced his fingers with his own hard length. He pressed gently at her entrance but Felicity was having none of that. She pressed her hips backwards impaling herself on his hardness. He lifted her leg so that he could find a better rhythm and moaned when he felt the vibrations through the thin tissue that separated him from her toy.

“Fuck baby, I’m not going to last….” He growled as he thrust so deep inside her.

“Oliver, ” she shouted as reached her own peak. Her entire body shuddered and Oliver gritted his teeth as her already tight ass clenched around him further. Two more hard thrusts and he shot his load deep inside her. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her neck, “I love you ‘Licity.”

She leaned her head back against his chest, “I love you too baby.”

He could still feel the vibrations of her rubber lover and he gave a small laugh. “What’s so funny,” she asked him over her shoulder.

“At least now I know why you aren’t out of your head with sexual frustration when I get home.”

She grinned, “I love you Oliver but even I can’t go that long without. I would never dream of cheating on you but my vibrator…..that’s something I just won’t give up.”

He pecked her lips gently, “I won’t complain baby girl, I think that I like those good vibrations.”


	2. Airplanes

AIRPLANES

Disclaimer: You know the drill – still not mine.

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now

Airplanes – B.o.B. – B.o.B. Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray – 2010

 

Felicity lifted her tear soaked face towards the night sky and watched as the lights from the airplanes faded into the distance. She’d thought herself all cried out and then tonight she’d stumbled across one of Oliver’s shirts in her apartment. She’d lifted the soft garment to her nose and caught a whiff of the distinctly musky scent of Oliver’s cologne and the tears had welled in her eyes. Now she stood at her bedroom window clad only in Oliver’s shirt and wished that he had never gone to face the Demon. She wished that he was still here; that they’d had the opportunity to see what they could become. Instead she was left with his fading scent from a forgotten shirt and a broken heart.


	3. Tangled Up Puppet

Tangled Up Puppet

Disclaimer: Yeah, still not mine.

And I'm a tangled up puppet  
All hanging in your strings  
I'm a butterfly in a spider's web  
Fluttering my wings

And the more that I keep dancing  
And spinning round in knots  
The more I see what I used to be  
And the less of you I've got

Tangled Up Puppet – Harry Chapin – Portrait Gallery – 1975

Oliver grabbed a towel and ran it over his torso to sop up the sweat from his workout on the salmon ladder. He glanced over at Felicity’s table to see her intently focused on whatever was on her computer monitor. He barely managed to bite back his sigh, there was a time not so long ago when her attention would have been focused that intently on him, but he’d managed to screw that up. Although he’d apologized to her things remained tense between them and he missed her. She still spent her nights in the foundry helping him keep the City safe, but a part of her was walled off now and she kept a firm distance between them. 

He’d tried giving her time and space to forgive him and when that had failed he’d decided to go talk to her…and had felt his heart drop when he’d seen Ray Palmer lean forward to capture her lips gently in a kiss. He’d left without a word to either of them and had fought hard against the anger and jealousy that had welled up inside of him as he knew full well he’d had no right to those emotions. He’d told Felicity that he loved her before he’d gone off to get himself killed and although he’d hoped that now that he was back there might be something more between them…but it appeared that she had moved on and he had no one to blame but himself.

Now as he watched her focus on the data on the computer screen, he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit sorry for himself. He knew that she had loved him, probably still did, but he’d done so much damage to her heart that she just didn’t trust him with it anymore. Now she’d moved on and he the one left floundering with a broken heart.


	4. I Can't Drive 55

I Can’t Drive 55  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.  
When I drive that slow, you know it's hard to steer  
And I can't get my car out of second gear  
What used to take two hours now takes all day  
Huh, it took me 16 hours to get to L.A.

Go on and write me up for 125  
Post my face, wanted dead or alive  
Take my license, all that jive  
I can't drive 55

I Can’t Drive 55 – Sammy Hagar – VOA – 1984  
Felicity reveled in the feeling of the wind in her hair as she sped along the open road. The silver Skyline that she was driving handled like a dream as she quickly shifted gears. She ignored her ringing cell phone and just let herself enjoy the freedom of the road in front of her; she’d have to go back and face reality soon enough.

It was well past midnight when Felicity pulled the Skyline into the garage that she rented on the outskirts of Starling City. She cut the engine with a sigh then climbed out, locked the car up tight and covered it with the bright blue dust cover. She locked up the garage and climbed into her sensible Mini Cooper and headed back towards her apartment. Nearly twenty minutes later she had parked and made her way up the stairs to her door. She had barely opened the door when she heard Oliver growl, “What the hell, Felicity? I’ve been calling you all day and you removed the tracker from your phone.”

“Hello to you too, Oliver. I am allowed to have time off and yes I removed the tracker from my phone. You don’t need to know where I am every minute of every day.”

Oliver made his way over to the door and pushed it closed. He lifted Felicity’s chin gently and looked into her tired eyes, “I know that you’re allowed to have time off, ‘Lis. I was just worried. Also, you know that the tracker is important. What if something happened to you? Dig and I need to be able to find you.”

Felicity sighed, “Yeah, okay.”

Oliver let her go and watched as she turned moved to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Her shoulders slumped with exhaustion and the circles under her eyes were stark against her pale skin. She put the wine back in the refrigerator and carried two glasses into the living room where she settled on the sofa. He waited until she was seated and then he joined her and settled a hand gently on her shoulder, “Are you okay, Felicity?”

She looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes, “Yeah, I just heard that a friend of mine died.”

Oliver sucked in a breath, “I am sorry, ‘Lis. Is there anything that I can do?”

Felicity offered him a weak smile, “Actually, yes. I need next weekend off – I have some friends coming and we’re going to have a sort of memorial service.”  
Oliver tugged her into his arms, “Of course, Felicity. Whatever you need.”

Oliver held her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms, then he carefully lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and removed her glasses and her shoes then covered her with a light quilt. He brushed his lips tenderly across her forehead then left her to sleep. He made his way back to the living room where he grabbed the wine glasses. He washed them and left them to dry then he slipped out of her apartment and locked the door.

The following week seemed to drag slowly by, each day seemingly longer than the one before until at last Friday arrived. Oliver leaned back in his chair and anxiously watched as Felicity trudged through yet another day. He missed her sunny disposition and quick wit and he hoped that his Felicity would be back soon. He glanced at his watch and seeing that it was after four he stood to tell her to go home, but stopped at the door of his office when he heard her cell phone ring. A genuine smile lit up her face for the first time in over a week and Oliver hated that someone other than him put that smile on her face.

Felicity swiped the button to accept the call and said, “Hey, are you here?”

“Hey yourself. Yeah, we’re at the cabins just outside of Starling City.”

“Good, you found them. I’ll be there soon.”

“See you.”

Felicity ended the call and looked up to see Oliver watching her from his doorway. “Your friends arrive alright?”

Felicity smiled, “Yes, thanks.”

Oliver nodded, “There isn’t anything happening here, you should go.”

Felicity smiled at him then stood, “Thank you, Oliver.”

He continued to stand in the door way as he watched her walk towards the elevator; she paused as she reached the doors then turned to face him. “We’ll be out at the cabins all weekend.”

Oliver nodded but remained silent. Felicity gave a small smile, “You should come out if you can.” With those parting words she turned away and stepped into the elevator.

The sun had just set when Felicity parked the Skyline next to a black Dodge Charger and shut off the engine. She had barely stepped out of the vehicle when she was engulfed in a hug, her smaller frame crushed to a muscular chest. Felicity tilted her head back to smile, “Hi Dom.”

Toretto smirked at the petite blonde in his arms, “Hi yourself.”

He released her but only so that Roman could tug her into his arms. It took several minutes but she had finally hugged and greeted the entire crew. Finally she turned back to Dom, “What happened?”

Dom’s face darkened and he shook his head, “All of the stupid stuff we’ve done and it was an accident that finally killed him.”

Night fell as Dom finished catching Felicity up on all that she had missed in the last couple of years, Gisele’s death, Han’s death, Vince’s death, finding Letty and of course Brian’s death. Felicity shivered partially from the cool night air and partially from the emotional upheaval and Dom drew her over to the fire that Leon had started. The crew knew that they needed to lighten the atmosphere and Rome and Tej began to banter as the rest shook their heads. Letty settled in Dom’s lap and turned to Felicity, “So blondie, tell us what’s new with you?”

The last time that she had spoken to Brian she had told him about her job with Queen Consolidated, but that had been long before she had started helping Team Arrow. She knew that as much as she loved the crew that she could never tell them about her involvement with the vigilante – they were far too overprotective of her as it was…never-mind their own involvement with less than legal activities. Felicity met the other woman’s eyes, “Not much to tell, since Brian helped keep me out of jail, I’ve tried to stay on the straight and narrow.”

Dom raised his eyebrow at her words but otherwise stayed silent. In fact no one spoke for a moment until finally Roman unable to stand the silence made a smart ass remark and everyone laughed.

The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear as Oliver rode his Ducati out towards the cabins on the outskirts of the City. He’d had a long night keeping the City safe from criminals, not that there had been much happening out there…just he’d had to do it without Felicity’s voice in his ear. He had missed her and had called it quits shortly before midnight having decided that he was going to take her up on her invitation. He stopped the bike near the road that led to the cabins and pulled his phone out to call Felicity. He heard the sound of several engines and turned in time to see several cars fly by only to come to a screeching stop a short distance away.

Oliver shook his head and turned back to his phone when he heard a familiar laugh and looked up once again at the cars. Felicity had obviously just stepped out of the driver side of a silver import and her head was thrown back in obvious joy. Oliver nearly dropped his phone, “Felicity?”

The blonde had obviously not heard him due to distance and Oliver frowned as she was swept up into a hug by a bald black man with a wide grin. Oliver tucked his phone back into his pocket and made his way towards the group of people. He’d only made a few steps when Felicity caught sight of him and smiled at him, a real smile, the one that had been missing from her beautiful face this past week. She turned to say something to her companions then made her way towards Oliver, they met in the middle of the road and she said, “You came.”

“I did.” Oliver glanced over her shoulder at the group of people that stared at him curiously. “Are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

Felicity met his eyes and when she found whatever it was that she was looking for she nodded and took his hand in hers. Together they made their way towards the group waiting by the cars. Dom glanced at Oliver and Felicity’s joined hands but kept silent as he waited for Felicity to make the introductions.

“Oliver, I’d like you to meet Dom, Letty, Rome, Tej, Mia and Leon. Everyone, this is Oliver, my boss and my friend.”  
Pleasantries and greetings were exchanged all around until Dom decided it was time to fire up the grill. Oliver watched quietly from the sidelines as Felicity goofed off with her friends; gone were her professional clothes instead she was clad in cut off denim shorts, a tank top and chucks. She threw her head back and laughed at something that Rome then she took a long swallow of the Corona in her hand. Oliver hadn’t known that Felicity even drank beer, he’d only ever seen her drink wine. It certainly seemed that his Felicity had depths that he had yet to discover.

Dom turned the meat on the grill then went to stand next to Oliver as he watched Felicity. “She’s amazing isn’t she?”

“She is,” Oliver agreed.

Dom kept his eyes on Felicity but spoke plainly to Oliver, “I don’t know what you’re into or what you have her into and I don’t want to know…unless she’s in danger.”

Oliver glanced over at the bald man and replied honestly, “I always do everything in my power to keep her safe.”

Dom nodded, “I figured. Just let her out to drive a little more would ya her reflexes are a little slow.”

“I’ll do that.”

As if she’d heard them talking about her Felicity turned to them and arched her brow. Oliver merely raised his in return while Dom lifted his beer towards her in acknowledgement.

Sunday morning saw Felicity and the crew saying their good-byes then she slipped once more into the Skyline. She looked up at the sky and smiled softly, “I miss you Bri, but I will continue to take care of your car.” She started the engine then turned the car back towards Starling City and back to her everyday life.

It was nearly six weeks before she had the opportunity to take the Skyline out again. Team Arrow had taken a much needed and deserved day off and Oliver had shown up at Felicity’s door with a devil may care grin and said, “Alright, Ms. Smoak let’s test these reflexes of yours shall we?”

Felicity smiled brightly and grabbed her keys then followed Oliver out of her apartment down the stairs to his waiting motorcycle. “Where to?”

“The garage on St. Helen Street.”

Oliver nodded his agreement then waited until she wrapped her arms around his waist to take off in that direction. A short while later he fastened his seat belt in the passenger seat of the sporty import and relaxed as Felicity showed off her skills behind the wheel. One day soon they would need to talk, Oliver knew, about her past and their future, but for now the sun was shining and they had miles of open road in front of them.


	5. New Storms for Old Lovers

New Storms for Old Lovers

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

There is nothing you can do to save it,   
to make it breathe the way it did when you were sliding on the ring.   
Trust me: It's gone for good.

Now there is nothing you can do to stop me.   
She is happy when she is with me and I am finally alive. I'm sorry.

New Storms for Old Lovers – La Dispute – Somewhere at the Bottom of the River Between Vega and Altair – 2008

Ray Palmer closed his fingers around the ring in his palm and watched as Felicity Smoak walked away from him, from them. Oh he’d known that she hadn’t loved him like he’d loved her. He’d known it the first time he’d seen her and Oliver in the same room together. Ray had known it when he’d told her he loved her in the hospital and she had offered to get him jello. He’d known it when he’d slid the diamond solitaire on her finger and has asked her to be his and only his and she’d let him but hadn’t ever truly given him an answer. Still he had hoped that someday she would come to love him and now thanks to Oliver Queen those hopes were shattered.

Ray watched as Felicity stepped into Oliver’s embrace and the way his eyes had softened as he’d looked down at the woman in his arms. Oliver had brushed his lips gently across her temple then as if he’d felt Ray’s gaze upon him Oliver had looked up. Ray had expected Oliver’s expression to be filled with smugness and was surprised to find instead genuine sympathy. Ray met Oliver’s eyes and nodded once in acceptance then turned and tucked the ring in his pocket.


	6. Hungry Eyes

Hungry Eyes

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

Hungry Eyes – Eric Carmen – Dirty Dancing Soundtrack – 1987

Oliver sat on the steps in front of Felicity’s apartment; it had been more than too long since he'd last seen her, talked to her and he was going out of his mind with need for her. He'd wanted to come straight to her but he’d known that he needed to see Thea first. He’d finally convinced his sister that he wasn’t leaving again, at least not yet, and only that had he gone to Felicity’s apartment. He'd just dug out his cell phone to call her when a Silver Lexus stopped in front of the building; Oliver watched as the dark haired male driver whispered something in the blonde’s ear then brushed her lips briefly with his. Fire raced through Oliver’s gut as she laughed lightly then opened the door to climb out.  
The smile fell away from her face as she straightened and saw Oliver sitting on her steps; their eyes locked and she felt a shiver course through her at the fire she saw burning in his. She managed to pull hers away briefly to bend down and say a final goodnight to her companion then she pushed the door closed. Oliver stood and like a magnet she was drawn to him. She managed to stop herself just out of his reach and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"You're here."  
Felicity sighed, "We really need to talk, Oliver."  
He followed her into the building and up the stairs his eyes trained fully on the curvy ass that swayed in front of him. She was dressed in black dress that clung to every curve like a lovers hands and he was jealous. Jealous of the damn material that caressed her as he longed too, that hid her from his view; and he was damn jealous of the man that had driven her home. Every inch of him was screaming at him to take her, to bury himself so deep inside of her that she never, ever forgot who she belonged to. He managed to control his urges, but only just.  
Felicity opened her apartment and led him inside, she set her purse and keys down on the table before turning to face him. "What are you doing here, Oliver?"  
He closed the distance between them to cup her jaw in his hands, he tilted her face up so that their eyes were locked, "I already answered that, ‘Lis. Now it's my turn...what were you doing with Palmer?"  
She jerked free of his grasp and stepped away from him, "You didn't answer my question Oliver and I'm sure as hell not going to answer yours."  
Oliver's eyes darkened as he once again closed the distance between them; this time he backed her against the wall so that she was effectively trapped between it and his hard body. He fisted one hand in her heavy blonde mane and tilted her head back, "I did and you will," he growled in the moment before he claimed her mouth. This was no gentle kiss, no tender brushing of the lips; this was fire, this was need, this was a demand for her submission. He swept his tongue inside her mouth and teased every corner, every inch until she writhed against him; her body aching for his, and his alone.  
He lifted his head briefly to meet her eyes and he could see the need warring with the fear and anger there. They needed to talk because before this night was through, before he left her here alone again, she would know that she belonged to him. Just as he belonged to her, that this thing that burned between them was a forever kind of thing. He knew what it was, but he couldn't give her the words yet, not yet. If he gave them to her, as he longed to do, she wouldn’t believe him and he couldn't have that. So he'd wait and savor those three little words until she was ready, but for now....for now his cock was aching and his body was making urgent demands. He dropped his hands to slide them beneath the hem of her dress. Higher and higher he drove his hands until he reached the silky scrap that covered her heat from him, he gave one firm tug and they fell away from her body.  
He slipped one hand between her thighs and wasn't surprised to find her already wet, "God, ‘Lis. You're already so hot and wet for me."  
The only response she was capable of was a moan as he swiftly buried two of his fingers inside her. She let her head fall back against the wall as he stroked her and she knew that she was a goner. Why oh why couldn't she just fall in love with a normal man? One who would love her back? She lost her ability to think when she felt him lift her thigh, "Wrap your leg around my waist, sweetheart."  
Unable to wait any longer Oliver buried himself deep inside her, Felicity cried out softly as he filled her so completely. "Feel's good doesn't it sweetheart? I could stay buried inside you forever, ‘Lis. You're heat it just consumes me."  
"Oliver, please," she moaned.  
"Please what, honey? Slow down, speed up? Tell me what you need."  
"Oliver......"  
"I'm right here honey, feel me buried so deep inside you."  
"Harder," she managed to whimper.  
His strokes changed, became deeper, harder. He found her lips once more his tongue spearing into her mouth as the liquid heat of her sex wrapped around him like a silken fist milking him. She ripped her mouth from his to let out a keening wail of pleasure as he thrust inside her with all of the lust and hunger that had been building inside him. It didn't take either of them long as he fucked her with hard, powerful strokes of his cock her hips writhed against his taking them both higher. He felt her inner muscles ripple around him and he claimed her mouth again as he slid his hand between them and found her clit with his thumb. One simple touch and he pushed them both over the edge so that they found their release together.  
Unable to move just yet Oliver leaned his forehead against hers as he panted, "You drive me wild, ‘Lis."  
Felicity gave a small smile, "No kidding."  
He kissed her again, this time gently, tenderly his tongue brushing over her swollen lips before sweeping inside to dance with hers once more. He eased carefully from her body and fixed his jeans before heading to the bathroom for a washcloth. He returned to find Felicity still leaning against the wall as if unable to move, he dropped to his knees in front of her and gently cleansed the evidence of their joining from her. He stood once more to take care of the cloth then led her to the sofa where he pulled her down on his lap.

“So you’re back,” Felicity quipped.

“I am,” his gaze traveled over her hungrily.

“Oliver, what are we doing here? You told me…” He pressed his fingers gently to her lips to stop her words.

He leaned his forehead against hers, “I know what I told you Felicity, but I have come to realize that life is too short and there may never be a time where I am not needed as the Arrow, but that doesn’t mean that I should not live in the meantime.”

Felicity’s eyes widened as she took in his words. “Oliver…but what…”

This time he shut her up with a gentle kiss, their tongues dancing sweetly. He pulled back to whisper lightly, “I don’t have all of the answers, Felicity. I just know that I want to try with you.”

Felicity buried her face in the crook of his neck, there were many words that needed to be said and many issues that needed to be sorted out, but for tonight he was here and he wanted her and for now that was enough.


	7. Only Time Will Tell

Only Time Will Tell

Only time will tell  
If you're gonna stand beside me through both heaven and hell   
I want to know that you're behind me  
Only time will tell   
If what we have together gonna last forever more  
And so my friend I hope you understand   
It's hard to put my trust in you   
'Cause I'm afraid you'll leave me again  
I want to believe that you finally seen the light   
That you miss my love and you want to make it right

Only Time Will Tell – Nelson – After the Rain – 1990

Felicity dropped her keys onto the table then stumbled through her apartment until she reached her sofa where she collapsed and let the tears just fall. Oliver was alive and back in Starling City and while somewhere inside of her she knew that she should be happy, should be relieved all she felt was a soul crushing sorrow. He had made love to her on that God-forsaken island and then let her leave believing that she would never see him again. The ice in his eyes as he had threatened to kill Dig, the utter blankness in Oliver’s expression as he had left her, left them all in that dungeon to die. Felicity curled into herself and sobbed herself into a restless sleep.

Oliver let himself into Felicity’s apartment and closed the door. He made his way towards her bedroom and upon finding it empty moved back to the living room. He stopped and felt his heart break in his chest as he took in the sight of Felicity curled into a ball on her couch. He moved towards her like a moth drawn to a flame and knelt beside the couch. He shifted her gently until she was on her side and he brushed the hair away from her tear stained face; even if he lived another hundred years he would never regret anything more than the tear stains on her face.

He took a deep breath and then gently shook her shoulder, “Felicity.”

“Hmmm,” she muttered sleepily.

“Hey come on, wake up ‘Lis. You’re going to be sore if you sleep on the couch all night.”

She smiled softly then blinked as her eyes came into focus and the smile quickly fell away from her lips. She sat up, “What are you doing here, Oliver?”

He stood and took a step back to give her some space, “I just wanted to talk to you, Felicity, to explain…”

She shook her head, “I don’t want your explanations, Oliver. You lied to us, to me. How am I supposed to move on from this?”

“Felicity…”

“Gah, no Oliver. You don’t get it, every time, every single time I think that you and I are going to be okay, that we’re finally going to have our chance to be…” Felicity stopped herself with a huffed breath and dragged her hand tiredly through her hair, “to be lovers, you go and do something stupid. You throw it all away. I can’t do this anymore Oliver.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, her words like a dagger through his heart, “Felicity, you don’t mean that…I know that I messed up, but I did what I thought was necessary to protect the city, to protect you.”

Felicity met his eyes, “I’m sorry Oliver, but that just isn’t enough. You didn’t trust us, you didn’t trust me.”

Oliver dropped to his knees in front of her, “I can’t promise that I will never mess up again, Felicity, but I can promise that I do and always will trust you to have my back, to be there…”

“Ah, and there’s the rub isn’t it. You trust to me to be there, but now I don’t trust you. I can’t, not when I saw the blankness on your face as you left all of us, left me in that dungeon to die.”

Oliver dropped his head, “I don’t know how to fix this, Felicity. I don’t know how to make this better.”

Felicity blinked at this, and tears fell unchecked from her beautiful eyes, “I don’t know if this can be fixed, Oliver.”

He released a heavy sigh then nodded, “Okay, I’ll leave you alone, Felicity, but know this, I love you, I always will.”

Felicity stayed silent as Oliver stood and brushed his thumb gently over her cheek; she watched as he walked away from her. She watched as his hand trembled as he lifted it to unbolt the door and she sighed, “Oliver, wait.”

He stopped but didn’t turn, didn’t dare face her. She licked her lips, “I don’t know if this can be fixed, Oliver…” his shoulders stiffened, “But we’ll never know if you walk away.” His hand dropped from the bolt and he leaned his head against the door as he heard her foot steps behind him, she laid a hand gently on his shoulder, “Stay for now and let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow we’ll talk and then we’ll see.”


	8. Tough Lover

Tough Lover

I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)

Tough Lover – Etta James –Miss Etta James The Complete Modern and Kent Recordings - 1956

 

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Oliver looked up as he heard the familiar tread of Felicity’s heels as she made her way from the elevator to his office.

“Good Morning, Oliver,” she greeted as she set a cup of coffee on his desk, “I hope that you got some rest this weekend as you have quite a busy day in front of you.”

The tempting scent of raspberries and cream taunted his nose and he groaned softly. Felicity arched her brow up at the sound, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Oliver grunted thinking that he would happily strangle her at the moment. He swore that she deliberately wore that scent to torment him.

Felicity gave him a curious look but offered no further comment as Oliver shifted in his seat trying to relieve some of the pressure on his crotch. Several minutes and deep breathing exercises later, he finally had himself under control. He finished up his paperwork and leaned back in the chair to stretch. A glance at his watch told him it was a little after ten and he groaned softly but pushed away from his desk to head to the conference room.

He frowned when he saw Felicity’s empty desk as he knew that she would not have headed to the meeting without him and she hadn’t said anything to him. He wandered down the hall a bit and called her name. After a moment he heard her reply, “In here.” He followed her voice to what he knew was an empty office and pushed the door open, “Felicity, we need to...” Oliver’s words caught in his throat as his eyes came to rest on Felicity. She was standing with one heeled foot on the chair, her skirt pulled up as she refastened her garter to her stocking. Felicity lowered her foot and primly straightened her skirt before smiling at him, “You were saying, Oliver?”

He struggled for a moment to form a coherent thought, “What….oh we need to get to the conference room, Isabelle will be spitting if we make her wait.”

Felicity grinned, “Well we certainly wouldn’t want that.”

Oliver followed her towards the conference room, his eyes trained on the seductive sway of her hips as she walked. Dropping a few steps behind he attempted to get himself under control for the second time that morning. They entered the conference room and took their seats near the door. Oliver scarcely heard a word that Isabelle said and couldn’t help but sigh with relief when the meeting was finally over. Felicity leaned over him to grab the folder that Isabelle had handed him earlier; Oliver realized just how low her neckline plunged as he got an eyeful of tempting cleavage.

“Argh,” he groaned.

“Are you okay, Oliver?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he groused.

Felicity eyed him curiously then shrugged and left the room. Oliver waited until the room emptied before attempting to stand so as to avoid embarrassing himself; he had definitely picked the wrong day to wear this suit to work, he thought ruefully.

Oliver was sitting on Felicity’s couch waiting for her as she opened her door. “Hello ‘Licity.”

She arched her brow at him, “What are you doing here, Oliver?”

He pushed out of the sofa and stalked across the tiny room; he lifted her chin with one hand so that he could meet her eyes, “Surely you’re not surprised to see me. After all you teased me all day long.”

Felicity swallowed hard and her tongue came out to wet her suddenly dry lips, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He took her bag from her hands and sat it carefully on the floor before flashing her a feral grin, “Don’t play innocent with me, baby. You were a very naughty girl today and I’m here to punish you.”

Felicity flashed him a worried look, “What do you mean?”

He dropped his hands to rest on her hips and pull her closer to him; he kissed her softly before whispering hotly in her ear, “You’ll see.”

He reached up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, one button at a time, his lips following the same course as his hands. By time he was finished Felicity was writhing uncomfortably against the wall and Oliver smiled. “You see ‘Lis, I can tease too.” He drew the distended tip of one breast into his mouth, alternating between scraping the sensitive nub with his teeth and soothing with hot strokes of his tongue.

She lifted her hands to grasp his head and he immediately removed his mouth from her breast and grabbed her wrist in his hands. “Oh no you don’t baby. I still have to punish you for your naughtiness.” He led her into the bedroom where he released her and sat on the bed. “Take off your clothes, ‘Lis,” he demanded softly.

Felicity blushed prettily and turned her back to him. Oliver growled, “Turn around. Don’t ever hide yourself from me Felicity.”

She turned once more so that she was facing him and allowed the silk blouse to fall silently to the floor. With shaking fingers she unclasped her bra, slid the straps down her arms and allowed it to join her blouse on the floor. She unzipped the skirt and pushed it over the swell of her hips so that it too joined the pile on the floor. Still not looking at Oliver, she leaned over to unfasten her garter belt. 

“No. Leave it on and come here baby.”

She walked over to him and he drew her down on the bed beside him; he fisted one hand in her platinum blonde hair holding her still while he claimed her mouth. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she willingly submitted. Soon the kiss itself wasn’t enough and Felicity blindly sought contact with his body.

Oliver lifted his head and laughed lightly, “Oh no you don’t Felicity. You like to tease me? Now it’s my turn.” He gripped both of her wrists in his hand and lifted them above her head and tied them in place with his tie already attached to her headboard. Her eyes widened but she didn’t protest merely watched him.

He grabbed an ice cube from the glass sitting on the nightstand and he dragged it lightly over her lips then slowly down the column of her throat. Felicity shivered as he continued his course between the valley of her breasts before finally drawing the cube around one nipple then the other. He circled the hardened tips with the ice then soothed the tortured nubs with the heat of his mouth until she whimpered and shifted restlessly beneath his lips.

He reached over and grabbed yet another ice cube before continuing on his torturous journey, lower over her quivering navel and lower still. He decided that his position was no longer satisfactory and he stood. “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Felicity groaned softly but complied with his request and opened her thighs for him. Oliver climbed on the bed and knelt between her open thighs, “You’re so beautiful Felicity,” he purred softly as dragged the fast melting cube over her already dripping nether lips. She arched her back at the first feel of the ice on her swollen clit and he lifted the cube for a moment until she settled once more against the bed. Then he lowered himself until he could draw her clit into his mouth and tucked the cube inside her core at the same time.

Felicity cried out at the sensations overwhelming her body and Oliver lifted his head, “If you cum, I’m going to spank you baby.” His words had his desired affect as he felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers and her orgasm soaked his hand. He brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly and deliberately licked them clean. “Mmmmm mmmm you taste so good, like a fine wine.” 

After a moment Oliver released her wrists from the tie and helped her into a sitting position where he gently massaged her wrists and arms. “Are you okay,” he asked?

She merely nodded her head and he smiled, “Good.” He pulled her to a standing position and led her to the end of the bed, “Lean over and hold unto the foot board,” he ordered hotly in her ear.

Felicity did as he asked and then he said, “Spread your legs wider.”

Once she had complied with his order Oliver removed his shirt and added it to the pile of Felicity’s clothes on the floor. Then he moved behind her and rubbed his hand over the roundness of her bottom, “I love your ass, baby. It’s so perfect.” He lifted his hand and let it fall in a blistering slap on one perfect cheek and then again on the other. After ten swats her tears fell in earnest and her once ivory ass was painted red with his handprints. Still when he let his hand drift lower to stroke her center he found her dripping with need and more than ready.

Oliver dropped his hand to the fastening on his trousers freeing his cock and without further delay stepped forward and buried himself deep inside her heated sheath. Both moaned at the pleasure of being joined at last; knowing that he would not last long he trailed his fingers between her thighs to tease her clit bringing her to the edge. With one final thrust of his hips and stroke of his fingers they both cried out their completion.

He recovered first, gently swung her into his arms and moved back to the head of the bed. He laid her gently on the bed before kicking off his pants and joining her. He drew her into his arms and against his chest and pulled the covers over them both. He pressed a tender kiss to her crown, and whispered, “I love you, Felicity.”

“And I love you Oliver,” she replied with a mischievous grin already planning on the next time she would tease him.


	9. Talk Dirty

Talk Dirty

Disclaimer: Sadly I don’t own anything, if you recognize it, chances are it belongs to someone with far more money than I. No harm or infringement intended….just a bit of fun.

Chest to chest, tongue on neck  
International oral sex  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Bought a jet, what do you expect?

Talk Dirty – Jason Derulo featuring 2 Chainz – Tattoos - 2013

Oliver glanced at his watch, again, and frowned. He was far past ready to put the events of the past year far behind him. His scheme with Ras’ had nearly gotten not only himself but also Felicity and Dig killed. Somehow, once again Felicity had managed to save all of their asses. Now Oliver and Felicity were on his jet and bound for Jamaica for some much needed rest and relaxation.

“Felicity, what time are we supposed to…” Oliver’s words were cut off as Felicity came into view. She was clad in a thin summer blouse and short flared skirt both of which accentuated her lush curves.

Felicity gently lifted Oliver’s chin to close his mouth and gave him a saucy grin, “See something you like?”

A slow smile curved that sensual mouth and his eyes darkened, “What do you think?”

She stepped back to allow him to stand; it was then that he noticed that her one hand was behind her back. “What have you got there ‘Lis?”

“Uh-uh don’t even think about peeking Queen. What I’ve got is all mine and if you want to find out what goodies I have, you’re gonna have to earn it.”

Oliver groaned softly as his body stiffened automatically at her words. He’d had his share of lovers over the years but no one kept him on his toes quite like Felicity. She looked like an angel with her long blonde hair and soft eyes, but he knew just how much of a devil she could be.

He quickly closed the distance between them and reached out to yank her to him. He found her mouth with his; his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth as he began to unbutton her blouse. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra; as Felicity rarely went without.

She raked her nails over his shoulders as pleasure shot through her body; it never ceased to amaze her how turned on she could get just from his kiss. Lord but the man had a talented tongue and she fully intended to experience all of the benefits of that wonderful muscle. She pulled her head back to grin at him, “Remember our Super Bowl bet?”

Oliver gulped loudly, did he remember? Was she out of her freaking mind? He still got hard when he thought that night. He’d lost the bet and she’d handcuffed him to her bed and turned him into her own personal banana split. “Yeah,” he finally managed.

“Well I thought you might want to be the one with the treat this time.”

He arched his brow, “What’d ya have in mind?”

She pulled her hand from behind her back to reveal a bright red popsicle, “I bought the cherry ones.”

Oliver grinned, “Yum, I love cherry.”

“I know.”

He yanked her blouse from her body then he lifted her over his shoulder. He carried her the few steps to the small couch where he deposited her gently. Felicity shifted which caused her back to arch. “Oh yeah, I like that a lot,” he licked his lips as her position thrust her breasts upwards. He unfastened her skirt and quickly tugged it over her hips and down her legs leaving her clad only in her stockings and heels.

He snagged the popsicle from her fingers then knelt between her thighs and told her to open her mouth. He allowed her a tiny taste of the icy goodness before dragging it down her throat then lower. He circled first one nipple then the other teasing the hardened tips with the popsicle then soothing the tortured nubs with the heat of his mouth until she whimpered and shifted her hips restlessly.

He smirked he knew that she was quickly moving past the point of playing their game but he remembered how she’d tortured him with her mouth. No way was he gonna let her off that easy, he trailed the popsicle lower over her flat stomach around her naval, his tongue lapping up the sticky trails. Still it wasn’t enough, he went lower. He forced her thighs far apart baring her naked nether lips to his heated gaze.

“You have the prettiest pussy I have ever seen,” he growled as he dragged the fast melting treat over her slick entrance. She arched her back at the first feel of the icy treat against her clit and he lifted it only for a moment until she settled back against the seat. Then he lowered his head so that he could take her clit into her mouth as he inserted the icy treat inside her core. 

“Oliver……” she cried out.

“That’s right baby, scream my name.” He twisted and thrust what was left of the popsicle inside her like an icy dildo and licked her clit until she screamed her pleasure. He tossed the little wooden stick aside then set about feasting on the sticky dessert that lay spread so appetizingly in front of him. She whimpered his name and begged him to fuck her as he tormented her with his teeth and tongue until he could wait no longer. He stood long enough to shuck his clothes and sheath his length in a condom.

He eased himself down on the bench seat and held her thighs spread wide he pressed his cock at her dripping entrance. He rubbed the thick crest along her lips and over her clit until she cried out, “Damn it, Oliver. Quit teasing me and fuck me already.”

“Your wish is my command,” he replied as he thrust his hips and buried himself completely inside her.

Over and over, faster and faster they met thrust for thrust and he groaned as her slick heat gripped him greedily. Until neither of them could take the torture any longer and together they fell over that precipice one right after the other. Oliver collapsed against her as they both fought to regain their breath then he pushed himself off of her.

“Here I thought popsicles were supposed to cool things down.”


	10. The River

The River

Disclaimer: Still not mine, sadly.

I wish I had a river so long  
I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
I made my baby cry

She tried hard to help me, you know, she put me at ease  
And she loved me so naughty, made me weak in the knees  
Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on

Well, I'm so hard to handle, I'm selfish and I'm sad  
Now I've gone and lost the best baby that I ever had  
Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on

The River – Robert Downey, Jr. – Ally McBeal – A Very Ally Christmas – 2000

Felicity’s cry of disbelief nearly shattered Oliver’s heart as he turned away from his friends, his family, from her; that had come to save him from himself. He left all of those that he cared for behind, believing that they were going to die as he followed R’as. Oliver knew that he was going to die, and he was going to die with Dig’s betrayed face and Felicity’s tear stained cheeks etched on his brain. Oliver regretted ever involving any of his team in his mission, but especially Dig and Felicity.

Oliver leaned his head against the wall of the plane and briefly allowed his mind to drift with the dull hum of the engines. Pre-island Oliver would have destroyed Felicity, he had been selfish, spoiled and incapable of loving a woman as she deserved to be loved. Post-island Oliver was a selfish martyr, he admitted if only to himself, but he loved Felicity with every fiber of his being, for all of the good that it did her. Oliver wasn’t stupid, he knew that he needed her far more than she would ever need him, but the truth was that he was never able to keep Felicity at an arms-length. Now, although she would live, a part of her would be broken and it was all Oliver’s fault.

Oliver straightened as he heard the engine begin to sputter, he had sabotaged the plane and now he would go to his death full of regrets, but at least his friends, his family, his Felicity would go on living.


	11. Just Don't Bite It

Just Don’t Bite It

Disclaimer: Sadly, still nothing belongs to me.

Lesson 1 - First you grab the dick  
next you gently lick it up and down, then insert it into the mouth  
Take it slow, don't rush it, and before you know it ..  
SPLASH!

Just Don’t Bite It – N.W.A. – Niggaz4Life – 1991

“Yes!” Felicity crowed and Oliver groaned as the game ended.

Dig arched his brow, “Since when do either of you care about football?”

“I don’t actually care about football,” Felicity admitted, “But Oliver and I had a friendly bet on the outcome, which I totally won,” she finished with a sly grin.

Dig looked at Oliver who merely shrugged in response; at that Dig stood, “And on that note…I’m out. Please don’t share any of the details.”

Dig said his goodbyes and Oliver locked the door then turned to find Felicity grinning and couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright, Mr. Queen, I won the bet…that means you’re all mine and I can do whatever I want to you.”

Oliver nodded nervously, “Yeah, you won. You’re not going to be cruel to me are you?”

Felicity stepped closer to him and curled one hand behind his neck, “Now would I ever,” she whispered softly against his lips.

Oliver moved to deepen the kiss and groaned when Felicity pulled away, “Lis….”

“Uh-uh, not a chance, mister. I won fair and square, now off with the clothes, chop, chop,” Felicity replied with a quick clap of her hands.

Oliver snorted and shook his head at her antics, “As my lady demands,” he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the direction of his couch then started on his jeans. When he stood fully nude in front of her, Felicity caught her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned softly, Oliver dressed was gorgeous, but Oliver naked was sex on legs. When she had finally looked her fill she slowly lifted lust filled eyes to meet his then grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Felicity released his hand and stripped the bedspread and top sheet from her bed then she laid out a beach towel before she beckoned him over. Oliver arched his brow curiously but moved obediently forward.

“Lie down, Oliver.”

He made himself comfortable on the bed, the towel settled perfectly beneath his hips.

Felicity bent to remove something from her nightstand then straightened and looked at Oliver with a serious expression on her face, “Do you trust me?”

Oliver met her eyes and replied without hesitation, “You know I do.”

Felicity nodded and grinned, “Good,” then she lifted her hand to show him the silver handcuffs that she held.

Oliver took a deep breath but lifted his arms above his head and allowed Felicity to immobilize him and Felicity rewarded him with a quick kiss.

Felicity stood and then made her way to the door, she turned back to face Oliver, “Remember last week when I wanted a banana split and you wouldn’t go buy me one? Told me that I shouldn’t eat so much junk food.”

Oliver gulped and nodded his head.

Felicity shot him an evil grin, “Well tonight I am going to indulge in my sweet tooth, and you my dear Oliver are going to provide the banana to my split.”

A couple of minutes later Felicity returned to the bedroom carrying a bowl, a bottle of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream. She settled on the bed next to Oliver’s hip and carefully set the chocolate syrup and whipped cream on the mattress.

Felicity lifted the spoon filled with mint chocolate chip ice cream to her mouth where she took a quick swipe with her tongue and Oliver’s cock hardened even more.

“Mmmm, so good,” Felicity moaned softly.

“You’re killing me, ‘Lis,” Oliver groaned.

Felicity laughed softly and without another word she unceremoniously dropped a spoonful of the ice cream on Oliver’s lower abdomen. He shuddered at the cold but didn’t complain so Felicity lifted the can of whipped cream and gave it a quick shake before she tilted it upside down. She covered Oliver’s cock from tip to base with the light, fluffy cream. Finally she set the can aside then grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and drizzled it liberally atop the whipped cream.

Felicity grinned at Oliver before settling herself more comfortably between her lover’s legs. Oliver groaned as the heat from Felicity’s tongue came into contact with the skin of his abdomen. Felicity used her hands to firmly hold Oliver in place while she licked the rapidly melting ice cream. Oliver’s eyes were dark with need and his cock was rock hard by time Felicity caught the last bit of mint chocolate chip on her tongue. Their eyes met and caught before she lowered her head again. This time she caught just the tip of the cream and chocolate covered length in her mouth.

Oliver closed his eyes and bit back yet another groan as he fought to hold his hips still. It was getting harder with each swipe of Felicity’s tongue. The blonde kept steadily licking and nibbling every inch of Oliver’s cock until every bit chocolate and whipped cream was gone. Only then did she wrap her lips around Oliver’s length and take him deep inside her throat.

The combination of hot and cold was too much and Oliver came with a shout. Felicity swallowed every bit of Oliver’s orgasm before sitting back with a grin. “Now that was definitely the best banana split that I’ve ever had.” His own sex was throbbing with need and she knew that it wouldn’t take much for her to explode at this point. She climbed up Oliver’s body and released the handcuffs as she claimed his mouth in a kiss.

Oliver could taste himself along with the chocolate and whipped cream in Felicity’s mouth and nearly groaned again. As soon as his hands were free he whipped Felicity over so that she was on her back. Lowering his head he kissed her once, twice then moved on and nibbled his way down her throat to her breasts. Felicity whimpered his name and Oliver smirked smugly as he lowered one hand to dip between her thighs. He immediately thrust two fingers into her wetness and nearly whimpered himself as the velvet heat of her inner walls gripped his fingers tightly. Oliver caught the rosy tip of one breast in his mouth and added a third finger to her slick opening.

“Holy hell! Oliver, please,” Felicity cried out as he curled his fingers and rubbed that spot inside of her.

Oliver lifted his head from her breast with a loud pop and moved lower until she could feel his hot breath against her lower lips and she quivered with need. Oliver lowered his head and captured her clit between his lips as he moved his fingers faster. Felicity shifted her hips restlessly and nearly sobbed with her need as Oliver moved lower still to lick deep inside her. He used his tongue, his teeth, his fingers to fuck her and then he hummed softly and the vibrations pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm soaked his face and fingers and Oliver licked up every bit of her juice that he could as he sat up.

Felicity reached for him with a soft whimper and Oliver curled up next to her and drew her into his arms. When she had caught her breath she shifted so that her head rested against Oliver’s chest. He looked down at her with a serious expression, “You know Felicity, we’re really going to have do something about this sweet tooth of yours.”

Felicity slapped his arm playfully, “Yeah, like you’re really complaining.”


End file.
